


Stray

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Hint of Bade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade's life had never been a happy one. She thought she was doing the right thing by escaping her hollow home as soon as she was able to but it made no difference. She continued on, unhappy, until the night she found hope for happiness in the form of a dear friend. Is it too good to be true or just what she needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

The night was dark and chilly, a cold wind blowing through the streets. A small puppy skittered out of the way of a passing car the young animal perceived as a roaring monster just in time to dart under a parked car. She was a few months old and had given into curiosity, wandering from home. Now she was lost, and by the way she held her tail curled between her legs, she was frightened. She whimpered a few times and then let out a high howl, shutting up when she heard an angry yell. She squeezed herself closer to the wheel of the big car she took shelter under and started whining. That turned into whimpers again, and right when she was about to howl, footsteps alerted her to someone nearby. Her normally trusting nature made her tail wag and ears perk hopefully. She had been lost all day so she hadn't eaten and water had been scarce. The clomping of heavy boots came to a stop right in front of her.

The scent of something warm yet fresh filled her nose and then she was looking into curious yet caring eyes that told her everything would be all right. Waves of dark hair fell into the person's face and she pushed it aside with an irritated growl. The puppy, thinking her new acquaintance wanted to play, let out an answering bark that was no more than a yip, like that of a toy dog. The girl allowed a small one sided smile at the adorable noise and slowly knelt down. She held out a hand and the small pup fumbled forward gracelessly to sniff at it in greeting. Soulful blue-green eyes sparkled with affection when the puppy began licking and attempting to nip at the proffered pale hand. She chuckled and flipped her hand over to scratch at the puppy's head and around her ears. The fur was soft and chestnut brown. White covered the chest and over the forelegs. The trusting brown eyes reminded her of coffee, warm and inviting.

"You look lost, little devil. Screw what Beck says. I'm taking you home," she whispered, reaching out to pick up the puppy. She earned a happy bark and a lick to the face for her trouble. She scowled at the happily wagging pup but it dropped when the small dog pawed at her and tucked her muzzle under her chin. She held the animal to her and closed her eyes, silently cherishing the moment. Memories of a similar dog she had in her childhood flashed through her mind. The dog was her father's but she loved the old canine dearly. After her father lost his job and her parents got a divorce things weren't looking good, but she still had the old dog. That is, until he died. Nothing was the same after that.

The older she got the less she could talk to her parents, having no real connection with them. She rebelled out of loneliness, spent most of her days with the one guy who put up with her, and then eventually left with him the day she turned eighteen. They had been living together since, and the one thing she wished he liked was animals. Dogs especially. She had always wanted a bunny or a dog. In all her nineteen years of life she just wanted a loyal companion to call her own. Someone who would be there for her at all times unconditionally. Now she had another chance and she wasn't going to let this one slip by. The puppy whimpered softly and she looked down to meet pleading eyes. She smiled, genuinely this time, and began a brisk walk home. Maybe for once in her life things would start looking up.

* * *

Jade laid on the floor of her shared room, panting and exhausted while the puppy, now far more grown yet still young, was using her as a pillow. They had been running all morning, the dog joining her routine effortlessly as she had done since she was big enough to keep up. The young canine still followed her around for the whole year after she had been found, rarely leaving her side. Bringing her home was a battle in itself but it soon settled under the crushing weight of stubbornness and the matter was dropped.

Her boyfriend had grumbled about dirty animals in the house but relented when he was told that he didn't have to have anything to do with the dog. He seemed pleased that no responsibility was on him and swiftly departed for work where he would be all day. Jade was thankfully out of work at the moment. Beck made her stay home after the new addition to the house grew too frantic without Jade there. Not Beck, because every animal knew when it wasn't wanted. So with Jade home she was perfectly at ease. The happy canine howled loudly and pawed at her tired human's side, making Jade laugh. Her tail wagged at the bright sound and she barked again.

"No tickling," Jade gasped, pushing the playful dog away.

"Jade, I'm leaving! Keep an eye on that dog, and for heaven's sake, clean up our room! It makes a mess of it!" Beck screamed up the stairway.

" _Our_ room. Yeah right," she mumbled to herself, knowing Beck no longer slept in the same bed as her and instead took the couch when his spot was taken by the very animal he despised. Jade rolled her eyes, too busy mimicking his daily rant by making a face and turning her hand into a yapping puppet, to answer back just yet. She received a lick to the cheek and smiled, pulling the dog in close for a hug.

"Yeah, I know!" she finally shouted back at him. She listened for his departure and then stood to grab a change of clothes to take a shower. She walked out and into the bathroom, flicking on the light before setting aside her clothes.

"Stay," she said to her following companion. The dog was a year and a few months but she was incredibly obedient. This made it far easier to potty train her and teach her a few tricks, but she had a knack for not listening when it came to putting distance between them. She whined and then howled, letting the sound carry.

"'Awww', nothing. Sit there and wait for me. It's weird when you're in here," Jade ordered, her tone softening towards the end. When the rambunctious canine tried to squeeze in anyway, Jade pushed her back and then crouched in order to be level with her best friend.

"Stay here, ok girl?" she said, running her hands over perked ears and down through the long brown fur. She got a positive bark as an answer and then she sat down heavily, finally agreeing to wait. She ruffled the fur and ears atop the dog's head and then turned away to shut the door. The shower started up minutes later. The now fidgeting dog didn't like being alone. Somewhere in her subconscious she remembered being lost and didn't like the uncertainty it caused. She already missed her human even though she knew she was just behind the door. This wasn't the first time she had to wait out moments like this. She had been thrown out of this particular room before when she had pushed her way into the slightly ajar door and walked in while her human was sitting on the water bowl. She had no idea why she had gotten in trouble for that, although it was being used all wrong. It was supposed to be used for drinking, not sitting. It didn't matter now as the door was always closed after that. A whimper of worry blew from her nose at the dragging time but she continued to wait. When her human came back out she barked and began jumping in excitement.

"I was right there, calm down. Who wants a snack, hm? I know you're expecting it by now anyway," Jade addressed her. A sharp bark and a wet nose pushing at her hand gave her an answer.

"I know, I know," she replied, taking the stairs and entering the kitchen. She heard the clicking of toenails on the tile follow her in and then silence. She retrieved the food from the pantry and then turned around to see perfect obedience in the form of her calmly waiting companion, body poised even though she was sitting, and head up slightly. Jade smiled, patted her head approvingly, and then dumped some food in her bowl. She topped it with a treat. She made sure her bowl of water was full and then crossed her arms and cocked a hip. The silence continued, Jade's eyes watching for even a twitch of impatience. When she deemed enough time had passed she relented.

"Ok, eat," she commanded. The canine obeyed and Jade bent down to pat her rump as she walked by.

"Good girl, Vega," she murmured. She whipped up something for herself and then sat down to eat. When they were both done they retired to the couch where they curled up together watching Jade's favorite horror show which happened to be where she got the name for the puppy she had found. It was the main character's last name who was also Jade's favorite character. She ran her fingers through the warm fur of her best friend and reclined, the snout resting on her letting out a sigh of content. This was how they would spend the next few hours until Jade took Vega for a walk around the neighborhood.

They would play at the park and then return home where her year-long personal shadow would continue to follow her wherever she went in the house. By the time night had fallen Jade retreated to her room. To keep her boyfriend quiet she tidied up just enough and then got in bed. She patted the space next to her and Vega hopped up, having waited until she was allowed. She playfully tucked her nose under the blanket and then pawed at it and Jade pulled it out of the way, knowing what she wanted. She was pleased to learn that the puppy wasn't some hopeless mutt. She was amazed at how smart she really was. It made her all the more special to Jade. Vega curled up against Jade, her warm body snugged by her just right. Jade smiled lazily, dropped the blankets in place, and yawned.

"Beck isn't gonna be happy when he gets home, but whatever. When is he ever happy anyway?" Jade commented, giving in yet again, addressing the dog as if she was speaking to another person. It wasn't hard to keep allowing her on the bed with those literal puppy dog eyes begging her.

"I spoil you. Do you know that?" Jade told Vega, feeling her tail start up like it always did when Jade talked to her. Vega loved her human and she had a special place in Jade's heart too. Jade held her under the jaw and leaned in to kiss her head.

"Love ya, goofball. Now go to sleep and don't take up all the room," she grumbled. Vega barked an affirmative and then laid down. Jade turned over and laid down too. God, she wished humans were this awesome so someone could understand her in the simple way Vega did. Oh well. She really didn't need anyone but her lovable best friend. She sighed heavily and then fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

The bright morning light somehow found a way past Jade's thick black curtains. She groaned and pulled herself into a tighter ball on her side. She had found work that required her to be out all through the night and then return home early morning so she barely got any sleep again. She and Beck had a massive blow out over keeping Vega no more than a month ago. Jade refused to back down. Beck had threatened her, giving her an ultimatum. If she didn't get rid of the dog, which he thought was nothing but a menace, then he would leave. Who did Jade love more? Him or the dog? It wasn't a hard choice to make but it still hurt her. He left when Jade didn't answer him, that being answer enough. She was on her own now but she was glad she had found a job before he left, one that paid well but took her out of the house at a time when Vega slept.

It took some training but eventually Jade got the dog to sleep by a certain time, thanking routine again, and then she was off to work. Her new lifestyle was tiring, especially since she wanted nothing but to sleep all day while Vega was ready to be up, but it was rewarding, and in a way, less stressful without Beck around. Jade figured she only had Beck around because she craved that special company, but now that she had exactly what she was looking for, it didn't work out with Beck. She sighed and then tensed, waiting for Vega to bound onto her and wake her up for a day full of running around and playing. She was more than puzzled when that didn't happen. She cracked open an eye and stared at the time. It was six thirty one.

"Wow, late by a minute," Jade mumbled, voice deep and raspy from a night of heavy sleep. She must have spoken too soon because at that moment a force slammed into her. She waited for the scratching nails, loud bark, and wet nose accompanied by lapping tongue, but none of that assaulted her. Instead, slender fingers gripped at her arm and shoulder while a loud yet ringing voice yelled in her ear.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's time to play!" the joyous, distinctly female, voice announced. Jade's eyes shot open and she pushed the hands off to turn and see what the hell was going on.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in here?!" she exclaimed, eyeing the completely bare unashamed girl that looked to be around her age who was excitedly smiling at her only to frown sadly and shrink away at her tone. Her shoulders slumped and she whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to play," she said in a wavering, small tone. Jade was speechless, a blush coloring her face. Her eyes couldn't help but take in the girl's lithe nude body, smooth expanse of tanned skin, toned muscle flexing underneath, wavy chestnut brown hair, angular face, and familiar puppy dog eyes that were the color of coffee.

"What, the, hell," Jade spat out, unbelieving of the situation. She wasn't the type to get drunk and/or bring anyone home so that completely ruled out how this stranger ended up in her bed. She shifted away from the pouting girl who perked up hopefully at the movement. A clink of metal on metal was heard and drew Jade's eyes to the green collar that hung loosely from her neck, the name 'Vega' shining on the bone shaped plate of metal.

"Vega?" she breathed, her eyes flicking up to stare into the warm brown eyes of the only thing she ever loved with all her heart. The girl instantly brightened and jumped at Jade, her hands pressing into her stomach and nose nuzzling under her chin just like Vega did every morning. But this **was** Vega, just…different. Jade carefully pushed her back by the shoulders, her warm skin burning against Jade's cool hands.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second," she pleaded, still at a loss and struggling to catch up.

"What's wrong master? Did I upset you?" Vega asked fretfully, whining and then leaning in to lick at Jade's cheek. Jade went rigid at the gesture, meant to be an apology, but her reflexes kicked in. She slapped the girl across the face and scrambled to remove herself but fell off the bed and landed hard on her back. A pained grunt forced through her lips. Meanwhile, the girl who responded to the name Vega, which was impossible because that name belonged to a dog, not her, had flinched back with a yelp that sounded very much like a dog in pain.

"M-master, you hit me. What did I do?" she cried, holding a hand to her cheek. She was so confused. Her human would never hurt her. She held back the strange water gathering in her eyes and crawled over to check on Jade who was groaning but otherwise motionless on the floor. Her eyes opened, saw Vega leaning over looking at her, and then slammed them shut, her blush returning.

"God, find some clothes would you!" she shouted, covering her eyes with an arm just in case. Vega cocked her head, clueless.

"Clothes?" she repeated like the word was foreign. Jade growled her frustration and pulled herself up to glare at her.

"Yes, clothes. The things you wear on your body so you aren't naked as the day you were born! Those things!" she seethed, having no tolerance in the cloud of confusion. Vega took in the sound Jade made and the way she was leaning on the bed.

"You wanna play now? Let's play!" she exclaimed, leaning over on her hands to mimic the stance and then let out a playful growl. She leaped at Jade, tackling her to the floor before she could dodge. She was never as fast as the overly energetic canine. Vega held her down, legs straddling her waist.

"I got you master! Boy, you're so slow!" she crowed, licking at Jade's cheek twice and then laying down on her with a big smile stuck on her face. Her tail would have been wagging if she still had one. Jade lay spread eagle on the floor, stunned into silence. That is, until the girl on top of her let out a sigh and spoke again.

"I love you," she mumbled, holding Jade close to her. Jade's brows came together in a deep crease over her eyes which closed tightly. A wave of emotions tumbled over her but she shoved them all aside to focus on the one that mattered. She wrapped her arms around the naked girl's middle and hugged her.

"Love you too, goofball," she whispered back. Vega whimpered with pent up happiness and then began licking Jade again. She sputtered and pushed her away.

"Hold up. No more licking. Get off me," she commanded. Vega jumped off her and stood hunched over on all fours, body shaking slightly like she was suppressing her overwhelming excitement. Jade walked past her and began digging through her drawers.

"I think I liked you better when you wagged your tail and barked as that wasn't as annoying as this. Also, I liked when you were covered in fur," she commented. In all honesty, she was thoroughly embarrassed. She cursed herself for finding such a beautiful dog and keeping her in such fine shape because it definitely transferred to this human form she seemed to have taken on. She threw a shirt and shorts over her shoulder but Vega just dodged them and looked at Jade with a questioning tilt of her head. Jade let out an exasperated sigh and then stomped over to pick up the clothes.

"Look, you have to wear these, ok? See, I'm wearing clothes so you have to also," she explained, gesturing to her sleep wear by plucking at her shirt. Vega looked down at her shirt and then up to her eyes.

"Um, ok. I'll do it for you master," she said with a nod. She stood there on her hands and knees, not moving, which prompted Jade to groan loudly. Vega stepped back a little but Jade stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Here, I'll help you," she said, voice gentle. What followed was the longest battle she had ever had with the stubborn dog. It took almost a half hour to get her in the clothes. She kept whining and complaining that it felt uncomfortable. She didn't like being covered. She didn't understand. She didn't like that Jade was forcing her to wear these things called clothes. After Jade finally got them on, Vega started biting at the collar of the shirt and snarled, tugging on it with her inadequate human teeth.

"Stop that," Jade admonished, flicking her nose. She yelped and wiggled it. Jade waited for her hand to come up and rub it but remembered that Vega hadn't been human until recently. For all she knew, she didn't even know how to fully use her hands. Jade pushed off the floor and regarded the strange girl with a cocked hip and crossed arms. An idea came to her and she smirked. Vega might be human now but she still acted like a dog.

"Vega, do you wanna play?" she asked, the tone she often used to rile up the puppy coming naturally. The tanned girl's eyes widened and she jumped around excitedly.

"Play! Play!" she shouted, bounding over to paw at Jade.

"You have to stand up though. If you can't then we can't play," she responded calmly. Vega visibly slumped sadly but she wasn't deterred.

"Stand? How do I do that?" she pondered. Jade rolled her eyes and bent to grab Vega by the arms. She yelped in surprise when Jade yanked her up. She wobbled a little but Jade was there to hold her up.

"There, you got it," she encouraged. Vega looked at her free hands and then down to her feet. She was generally in awe that she could stand for far longer than a few seconds.

"I'm s-standing," she gasped in awe, stumbling over the new ability.

"Come on," Jade said, holding out her hand. Vega looked at it with creased brows, no doubt wondering what to do. Jade chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. She led her to the living room where she made Vega wait while she got dressed. Vega was in casual clothes but Jade still had to get out of her sleep wear. When Vega tried to follow Jade pushed her back until she stayed put. There was no way she could follow now. Who knew what would happen. When she came back she headed right for the cabinet full of Vega's assorted toys and things. She grew excited when she realized where Jade was going. She ran around the living room until Jade packed what they would need. She set aside the small bag and then took up the leash in one hand and a treat in the other, wondering if she still liked them. That was answered when Vega stopped to eye the fake bacon strip.

"Sit," Jade ordered. The poor girl practically threw herself on the floor in her rush to do as she was told. The problem was, it was a farther drop than she was used to. She whined in pain but kept her eyes on the treat, patiently waiting. Jade chuckled and knelt to set the treat on the girl's nose. She went cross eyed trying to keep it in her sight.

"Stay," Jade warned, drawing out the word. Vega remained a focused statue. Jade was impressed. She was still her lovable dog. Maybe even double lovable with the new expressions she was able to utilize now. Jade made her wait a whole minute.

"Get it!" she said with a single hand gesture. Vega popped the treat in the air and caught it in her mouth. She chewed with a smile. Jade stared with mouth agape and then grabbed her in a tight hug. It really was her. She buried her face in the girl's wavy hair and then pulled back to hold her face in her hands.

"Geez, it's really you," she stated quietly. Vega just looked at her with a sunny smile, her body slightly wiggling. Her tail was no longer there but it was still wagging all the same. She pressed a kiss to Vega's forehead and then patted her cheek.

"Stand up," she said, getting up herself. Vega popped up on her feet, a fast learner as always. Jade waved the folded up leash at Vega who was back to her wide eyed and anxious state. Jade began walking to the door and Vega followed. Hopefully she would just follow without the leash. Once they were outside and halfway to their destination a cat darted across a lawn and Vega took off after it, her stumbling walk now a swift run like she had known how all along. However, when she got to the bush the cat hid in she fell on her hands and knees to growl and yell at the poor feline who was growling just as fiercely back at her.

"Hey! Hey you! Get out of there! Hey!" Vega screamed between growls. She pawed at the bushes and then threw herself away with a high pitched yelp when the cat retaliated with a hiss. Vega scurried back to Jade and hid behind her, her head rubbing into Jade's back for comfort. Jade rolled her eyes. She really had to teach her to use her hands and arms more often.

"You ok?" she questioned. Vega whimpered and looked up at her from her curled in stance. A small scratch marred her cheek. Jade pulled her into an embrace.

"There, you feel better now?" she asked. Vega just cuddled closer.

"If you're ok all you have to do is nod. Like this," Jade explained. Vega copied and then smiled.

"You have so much to learn. Good thing you have me. Come on, girl. Let's teach you about the magical things known as hands," she said, raising her hands to wiggle her fingers as an example then tugged Vega along.

"Hands?" Vega repeated, at a loss again.

"Uh huh," Jade said with a nod. Vega nodded too and then let Jade lead her to a mostly deserted side of the park they frequently visited. Once they were there Jade started with fetch. She would toss various toys and then correct Vega when she went to get them. Slowly but surely she got the hang of it. She stopped trying to use her mouth and began picking up the objects with her hands. When Jade felt she got it down perfectly she rewarded her with another treat and they went home. Jade's day didn't seem to end though because now they had to eat and Vega kept complaining that she wanted her food.

"Vega, **this** is your food now," she insisted, jabbing her index finger at the plate loaded with food. The skeptical girl sniffed at it and taste tested it with a lick. Her nose scrunched and then she looked at Jade, a whine starting up.

"Eat," Jade told her sternly, going back to her own food. After getting the highly stubborn girl to sit at the table and not wait on the floor by her bowl Jade just wanted to get her own food done. She watched carefully while Vega ignored the fork next to her and instead began eating with her mouth. Jade chuckled and set her fork aside. It looked like she had another lesson to give her. As before it started out difficult but eventually became easy. They moved on to using a cup properly after Vega tried to drink from it, again without hands, and complained that it was too small of an opening to reach. Afterwards Jade flopped on the couch tiredly, leaving Vega to follow her.

"Is this what it feels like to have a kid?" she wondered to no one.

"Um, master?" she heard Vega question from her seat on the floor. Jade looked down to see her sitting with her legs pulled in. A look she knew well was on her face.

"Oh no, now this is some major parental shit," Jade complained. She fell back on the couch with a hand to her forehead.

"Why me?" she bemoaned. Vega whimpered and Jade reluctantly pushed off the couch to grab her by the hand and steer her to the bathroom. Vega glanced at the sliding back door and then at Jade questioningly but Jade just sped up. Hopefully they could both get through this. To Jade's relief the process wasn't as bad as she had thought. With careful direction and likening the 'bowl of water', as Vega called it, to the grass she usually used, they got past it. With that out of the way they relaxed on the couch like they always did at the end of the day. It was strange for Jade to be laying on the couch with this girl in her arms, but at the same time, it felt familiar. Vega hummed in content and snuggled closer to Jade.

"I love you," she whispered tiredly. Jade held her close and kissed her cheek. She could never love anyone as much as she loved Vega. Speaking of the loving dog, her nostrils flared and then scrunched. Her eyes opened and she began sniffing faster. She snorted and rubbed at her nose, a cute gesture Jade smiled at. At least she was getting used to using her hands more often.

"What's up?" Jade asked her.

"I smell…I smell **him** ," she growled, flipping over so that she could paw at the couch cushion hastily. Jade already knew she didn't like Beck. Even Vega knew she wasn't welcomed and always stayed away from him, her lip curled and a growl low in her throat. She didn't like it when he was close to Jade either. Now in human form, Vega still obviously didn't like him. She could apparently smell him, leading Jade to believe she still retained a better sense of smell. Jade sat up to give Vega room and the girl quickly pushed aside the cushion to find a balled up shirt stuck in the crack. She growled, yanked it out, and tossed it in the corner.

"Beck's shirt. So that's where it went. He yelled at me all day and accused me of misplacing it! Can you believe that?" Jade said with crossed arms. Vega pushed the cushion back into place and then curled up in Jade's lap. She tucked her head under Jade's chin.

"It's ok, master. He's gone now and it's just you and me. I won't ever let him near you again," Vega promised. Her hands found Jade's and held them up to her lips. Jade had a feeling she would lick them but she was pleasantly surprised when she kissed them instead. It brought a smile to her face.

"Love you, Vega," she told the girl sincerely. The dog turned girl shifted herself on Jade painfully, practically trampling her, so that they were at eye level. Vega licked Jade's cheek happily and she laughed in return.

"What would I do without you, girl?" Jade asked her.

"You would be sad because we need each other and I could never leave you master because you are my human and I love you," Vega answered in an endearing run-on sentence. Jade's arms tightened on her and she buried her face in the crook of Vega's neck, finding comfort in her warmth but also hiding her tears. She never felt so loved before.

"That's right," she agreed quietly. Vega allowed Jade to pick her up and carry her to their room where she took a nap spread out on her back while Jade stayed busy reading next to her. She had to take a break from the strange turn of events. She glanced over at her altered companion and reached out to brush back her hair. She smiled and then returned to her book. An hour later and Vega was up again. Jade tried to ignore her, just so she could finish the chapter she was on, but Vega didn't let her.

"C'mon, no more of that. Let's play!" she exclaimed, smacking a hand down on the book which was forced shut.

"You little devil," Jade growled, grabbing the girl and forcing her down on the bed after tossing the book on the side table. Vega laughed when Jade went for her sides and then gasped in shock. Jade immediately stopped.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"I-I don't know what that was. I was just so happy…" Vega pondered.

"Oh, laughing. You were laughing. It's what happens when you're happy," Jade explained.

"And the water in my eyes?" Vega questioned next. Jade's amused smirk fell.

"That's when you're sad," she explained. Vega grabbed Jade's wrists and yanked her forward so that she almost fell on her. She stopped with her hands holding herself up on either side of Vega's body.

"I like happy better. Can we play now so we're happy?" she inquired. She sounded so innocent. Jade smiled softly and nodded a confirmation.

"Sure," she agreed. Vega grinned and then knocked Jade over to tickle her back. They continued to playfully wrestle which was harder on Jade now that Vega was much more flexible and had hands at her disposal. They stopped when she got too rough and began to nip and bite. That was usually when Jade stopped anyway. She calmed the girl down with a follow-up belly rub and then watched as she drifted off to sleep again. Once she was sure she was out cold, Jade got up, rubbing her arm where teeth imprints marked her skin. She would have to go to work soon so she got dressed and prepared to head out. After leaving a bowl of water on the floor in her room, figuring that it was easier for Vega while she was alone without help, she stopped at the door to look back on her way out. She didn't know how this happened but…she liked it, and was glad it did. She shut the door behind her and locked it just in case her lessons on hands bit her in the butt.

She didn't like the idea of locking Vega up, she never did, but it was for her own safety in case she woke up before she got home. As a dog she couldn't get into much, but as a human, she wasn't sure what she was capable of both physically and mentally. Work was a drag, as always, but returning home to a messy room and an upset Vega was actually something she looked forward to besides sleep. Not because of the mess she would have to clean up or the fact that Vega was crying, but because they cleaned up together and Jade calmed her puppy down the only way she knew how, curling up with her in bed and stroking her hair. Vega gripped her tightly and didn't let go but she relaxed once Jade's hand moved to rub her back. She fell asleep shortly after that and Jade followed her. It was a strange situation, definitely, but welcomed. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Jade laughed heartily and rolled away from the girl trying to tickle her to death. She regretted teaching the young pup how to use her hands more efficiently. It had been a year of blissful company with Vega who she had given a first name to ever since they explored more often outside of the house. People had wondered why Jade called her by her last name and she had to quickly come up with a first. Jade always loved the name Victoria so that was the first name that came to mind. She called her Tori when it was only them two. Tori loved it, responding to the name effortlessly. Currently they had gotten into another disagreement over dinner and decided to duke it out the old fashion way; tickles and wrestling.

It was amazing to Jade to see Tori transition from a dog's mindset to a human's so fast. Although she sometimes regressed she was a quick learner and observed with keen eyes to aid in learning all she needed to know about being a human. The few moments when she would lapse into her more canine mindset were few and far between but for the most part they could get away with a day among other people just fine, if not for a few confused or puzzled expressions here and there. It also helped Tori remain calm when Jade was not around which only happened if Tori didn't sleep through the night. Tori laughed along with her master and dragged her back from escaping. Jade couldn't get over how strong she was.

"You had what you wanted for dinner last night now I get to choose tonight," she stated, locking Jade's hands over her head. Jade had no way of escaping so she played dirty.

"Ow, Tor, you hurt me," she gasped. Instantly Tori let her go and backed away.

"I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean to," she apologized, caving in on herself at the prospect of hurting the human she loved dearly. She really meant it too because when she was overrun with emotion and was completely sincere that was when she fell back into her dog like behavior.

"Gotcha!" Jade shouted, turning the tables and pushing Tori over. She yelped in shock as Jade held her down.

"You-you cheated!" Tori accused, eyebrows coming down over her nose in an adorable fashion. Jade admired her pouting face and just shrugged.

"Tough luck, pup," she teased. The subject of Tori's change did come up between them. It confused Tori endlessly. She didn't seem to realize the difference, but in time she did, and now she could identify the memories concerning her dog form in comparison with the current ones.

"I'm not a dog anymore so you can't hold me down like one. You can use these crazy emotions against me but I'll use them back on you," she threatened with a huff. Jade laughed and tapped Tori on the nose.

"Sure. Let's go eat then. Your pick," Jade finally agreed. Tori cheered and shoved Jade off her to get up and get ready. Jade only righted herself with a shake of her head. They went out to eat, Tori animatedly talking and holding up the conversation all on her own, while Jade listened to her babble with a content smile. They got back home late, looking to relax after their fulfilling dinner, but they didn't get the chance. They entered the apartment to see Beck waiting for them inside. He jumped to his feet and ran a hand through his hair the moment he spotted Jade.

"Jade, um, sorry I-I still had the key and, well, I wanted to talk to you because…I miss you, so much," he rambled, coming to a halt with pleading eyes trained on her. Tori was rigid next to Jade, her lip curling and a growl present just as she always reacted to him.

"Beck, what do want from me? I can't take you back. It just won't work," she responded.

"But-but why?" he questioned, his dark gaze hurt, but then changed when he finally noticed Tori. He stared at her in confusion until his eyes widened in realization at the defensive way Tori half blocked Jade from Beck.

"Are you-is she…?" he tried to ask, raising a hand to point at Tori. Jade didn't know how to answer. She bit her lip anxiously. Tori was the reason she couldn't take Beck back. Adding to the fact that she just didn't feel the same towards him, Tori disliked him, and she liked Tori, so really it was what her constant companion said that would make her ultimate decision. Tori wanted him out so that's what would happen. She just wasn't sure if she could answer Beck the way she wanted to, that Tori was indeed her girlfriend, but that alone felt like a lie to her because she wasn't, no matter how much Jade wanted it to be. Tori just couldn't seem to see her that way and she respected Tori. How was she to explain anything meaningful to Beck without telling him the whole truth of the situation?

"First you replace me for a **dog** and now you suddenly move on with **her**? Where's the dog then? Did you even care about the mutt or did you only use it just to piss me off so I'll leave? Well, what is it Jade?" he demanded. Jade knew he was hurting and so his words were cutting but she couldn't stand by while he spoke that way about Tori and made assumptions.

"I love that so called mutt, Beck! I always did and I always will. You can't expect me to throw her out just because you say so! You don't understand. She's my everything!" Jade yelled back. Tori shifted uneasily next to her, her face sporting hard lines, but there were tears in her eyes at Jade's words. She understood that they were talking about her and was touched Jade thought so highly of her.

"And you can't barge in here after a year and just expect me to take you back with a pitiful sob story. Especially since it was **you** who walked out," Jade added, her voice back at a lower, more dangerous, level. Beck scowled and advanced on her, hands clenched.

"I can't believe I even wasted my time on you, Jade. You picked me over some animal that isn't even capable of giving you what I can. What can it do that I can't?" he sneered, getting in her space. She held back the urge to slam her fist in his pretty boy face. Her teeth were grinding in pent up anger and pain. Tori couldn't stand the way Beck was making Jade feel. Her sensitivity to emotions, mostly Jade's, was wearing on her. She had to protect her master.

"I can love my master the way she deserves! I can give her the warmth she wants, my ears to listen to her troubles, my arms to hold her when she needs it, and my heart to do with however she wants. I love her with everything I have and I'm willing to give everything for her, unlike you. So if I were you, I would leave right now because I'm a second away from tearing your arm off," Tori snarled at him, her body a reflection of a vicious dog with its hackles raised, threatened and ready to lunge. Beck took a few steps back at the animosity rolling off her before he began to laugh, stunning and confusing both Jade and Tori.

"Master? You have a sex slave now, Jade? And she fell in love with you? Oh that is just too much! **That's** what you're choosing over me?" he guffawed, bending over with how hard he was laughing. Jade's gaze fell to the floor, tears in her eyes. Tori stood confused at Beck's words. She had learned a lot from Jade but nothing like that. What did he mean?

"Get out, Beck," Jade ordered him in a hollow, flat, tone. His laughter died off and he wiped away tears of mirth.

"Gladly. You know, I can't believe I came back to this. I mean, I wasn't expecting you to fall so low. Oh well. I wasn't looking for anyone special anyway. See you around, babe," he mocked casually in farewell, brushing her arm as he passed them to the door. As soon as he was away from Jade, Tori darted at him, slamming him against the wall. Jade was too shocked to move and so was Beck.

"If you **ever** step foot in this place again I'll tear your throat out! No one speaks to her that way! Especially you. Now get out before I make good on my threat," Tori roared, her grip on his collar tightening before throwing him at the door. He bounced off it, fumbled to grab the handle, and then yanked it open. He threw something that hit the floor with a metallic clang and then he was gone, leaving the door hanging open in his haste. Jade and Tori looked to the item on the floor, twin smiles of relief on their faces. The key Beck had was lying there, a dent in the wood where it had struck. Tori moved to shut the door and then looked to Jade and blushed, averting her eyes when Jade looked at her with such warmth. It felt different than the ones before and Tori didn't know how to handle the intensity.

"Um, hi?" she muttered uncertainly. Jade smiled and pulled her into her waiting arms.

"You'll always be my little pup and I will always be your human," she whispered in Tori's ear. She shivered and wrapped her arms around Jade. She squeezed her once and then pulled back to look into Jade's shining blue-green orbs. Tori slowly raised a hand to brush along Jade's cheek. She leaned into her hand and Tori marveled at the switch. Usually she was the one to non-verbally ask for attention and reveled in Jade's soft touch but now she was the one to touch Jade. It was new and a little scary, but she liked it. She lifted her other hand so that she cradled Jade's face in her hands. Jade closed her eyes, hands gripping Tori's waist. She looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes welled up with tears so she squeezed them shut to hold them back.

"Jade?" Tori inquired, a little worried for her. She didn't like seeing her master so sad.

"I'm fine. I just…I don't know what I'm feeling," she breathed heavily, finding it a little hard to regulate air properly. Tori kissed Jade's forehead and then leaned in so that their noses barely touched. She didn't have a good hold on much of the memories she had as a dog but she still remembered a lot, including the little moments like this when Jade would say words she didn't understand at the time but felt wholeheartedly. She would get a kiss on the head or Jade would bump her nose with her own. Tori smiled lovingly and bumped noses with Jade, making the pale beauty smile too. Her nose then continued to travel over her jaw to stop at her cheek. Jade's familiar scent warmed Tori, comforting her.

Just knowing she was safe made Tori relax. She desperately searched her mind for something that would cheer her up, delving into her memories as a dog again. She acted before thinking, her tongue instinctively sliding over Jade's cheek in an attempt to make her feel better. The action wasn't too slow and drawn out but Tori had still started out lower than intended so that the tip of her tongue curved under Jade's jaw before moving up over her cheek in an efficient but loving gesture in Tori's mind. Jade only shuddered at the intimacy it caused and tried to remember that the still very much present canine instincts often led Tori to decisions no human would ever consider. Before she could do or say anything more, Tori began to speak.

"Don't cry. Please don't. You don't need to because I know what you're feeling. You're feeling what I'm feeling. It's the feeling I get when it's just me and you alone. It's that feeling when we cuddle after a long day together and you tell me how mad some jerk at work got you. It's the feeling when we tell each other how much we love each other and I wonder if you could ever be mine one day. You're already my master, and I couldn't be happier. You're already my human, and I couldn't ask for a better friend. But I realize that you're also my Jade and I want nothing more than for you to be mine," Tori confessed, her voice lowering into one of thick emotion yet holding an air of clarity. It was almost strained with her yearning by the last word she uttered, sending Jade's heart into a frenzy. She opened her eyes to stare into her trusting brown gaze. They were lit with pure love and devotion. Jade spent two years gazing into those eyes, one year as a dog, and another as a human, but through it all they never changed.

"You already had me when I found you that day, looking at me like I was the best thing to walk into your life, and I haven't stopped loving you since. You're my pup, my best friend, and my Tori. You've always been there for me through everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. For everything you've done for me and more, I wouldn't hesitate to be yours in every sense of the word," Jade responded in kind. Tori let out a whimper, half touched and half anxious. Jade noticed and gently guided Tori's mouth to hers. They had watched romantic movies together and Tori constantly questioned the way humans went about courting each other as well as mating but she still hadn't experienced it. She didn't know what to do. Jade was no stranger so she made it her mission to steer them. She pulled out of the simple kiss to smile encouragingly at Tori.

"Don't be scared. I'll guide you and I'm sure instinct will do the rest," she assured the worried brunette. Tori may have retained her more primal animal tendencies but she was human now and even humans had their own instincts. Tori nodded, opening her mouth to question Jade once more but she was silenced by Jade's mouth on hers. Tori melted on the spot, her hands sliding off Jade's face to loosely hang around her neck. Jade slipped her arms further around Tori and held her slim body against her own. It was overwhelming to Tori and all so new but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying it. Tori pulled back to swallow a gasp and Jade chuckled.

"Breathe, Tor. Relax," she advised. Tori nodded and slowed her breathing so that she didn't hyperventilate. To this day it was still so hard to adjust to the moments when her emotions grew stronger than she was used to. She often had to remind herself that humans had such complex emotions. They felt so much all at one time and it never failed to astound her.

"You ok?" Jade asked suddenly, concerned. As soon as Tori nodded, Jade captured her lips again. Her tongue slid over Tori's lips, beckoning to her. Tori groaned, surprised by the sound, but that didn't stop her from wondering what Jade's tongue would feel like inside her mouth. She parted her lips and Jade delved in, circling Tori's tongue teasingly. She was so caught up in the sensation that she didn't notice when Jade had backed her into a wall, their bodies pressed together. Jade's right hand left her hip to run up her side, slyly brushing a very sensitive area of Tori's chest before coming back down. Tori moaned this time, her back arching. Jade responded by pressing her back into the wall with her hips and hands.

"Jade," Tori choked out, head thrown back with arousal. An intense craving was building and she was desperate to do whatever it took to sate it. Jade responded to Tori's call with kisses up her neck and across her jawline. Tori's hands came down Jade's front, making her shudder, then traveled around to grip at her back. Her fingers dug in almost painfully, but the good kind of pain just spurred Jade on. Her hips bucked into Tori who growled her pleasure and rolled her hips against Jade in return. Jade's mouth at her neck and body rubbing against hers was driving Tori crazy. In an act of unrelenting excitement she gripped Jade by the back of her thighs and hoisted her into her arms. Jade deftly grabbed a hold of Tori and wrapped her legs around Tori's waist while she began a strident pace into their room. She threw Jade on the bed and then crawled on after her, kicking off her shoes and discarding Jade's as well. She grabbed Jade by the front of her shirt and kissed her hard, biting at her bottom lip and tugging a surprised gasp out of Jade. Tori pulled away suddenly and scurried off the bed to stand, turning away from Jade.

"I'm sorry…I got a little too carried away," she apologized. Jade just laughed and slid off the bed to lay a hand on Tori's back.

"It's ok," she reassured her, but Tori just shrugged off her hand and moved to lean against the frame at the end of the bed. Her hands gripped the wood tightly until her knuckles were white from the exertion. Jade sighed and then moved to hug her from behind. This time Tori didn't pull away, bringing a small smile to Jade's lips.

"I told you to listen to your instincts and you did. They aren't leading you astray," Jade whispered, leaning in to kiss Tori's neck. In response she closed her eyes and let her chin fall to rest on her chest, tilting her head just enough to give Jade room to continue.

"I don't know what to think. You smell like you're in heat but I don't understand. It isn't mating season, but…" she hesitated, confused by the state of her body. Animals had a schedule. They had a time of year that they mated to reproduce and then moved on. That simple engraved instinct warred with the new ones Tori had taken in her new form. Jade was determined to ease Tori into a more human frame of mind, pleasure for the sake of pleasure, and nothing more. It was purely them displaying their love in a more intimate display. Jade shook her head and ran her hands down Tori's body to grip her hands on the bed frame. She squeezed once and then her hips stirred against Tori's backside. She instantly reacted, the action speaking directly to her long buried call to mate. Jade could feel her body respond, pushing ever so slightly back against her. Jade smirked and did it again but a little harder, causing Tori to let out a whimper. Jade's right hand slipped under Tori's shirt, her cool palm on burning skin.

"Just listen to your body. What do you want?" Jade questioned, her mouth at Tori's ear.

"I-I want you," Tori panted, her head falling back to rest on Jade's shoulder. A crooked smile pulled at Jade's lips.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. Can we go on now?" she inquired, her voice deep and sultry with desire. Tori nodded distractedly. Jade removed herself and returned to the bed where she pulled off her shirt, threw it aside, and then laid back on the pillows. Tori's eyes scanned her, licking her lips hungrily. She climbed right over the frame and was hovering over Jade in seconds. She smiled at Tori's eagerness and then took her hand to place it on her body. Their eyes met before Tori's hand began to wander, carefully charting Jade's exposed skin. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting Tori explore. When her hands suddenly rose higher she couldn't help but react with a gasp and press her body into Tori's hands. Tori enjoyed the effect she was having on Jade who, despite the caressing hand, wanted more. She grabbed Tori by the shoulders and kissed her passionately. Tori's tongue invaded her mouth this time to wrestle with her tongue and then retracted to lick her neck once. She tasted Jade's skin twice more, each stroke slower and falling lower on her neck, until Tori's teeth dug in. Jade cried out and gripped harder, her back arching and hips raising. Tori rocked into her, enjoying her breathy moans and pants while she nipped and licked at Jade's skin. Her body felt like she was overheating but it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt so good.

Her hands snaked down to grip at the waistband of Jade's pants. Jade licked her lips and then shifted so that her pants were almost off. Tori froze momentarily at the sight of more being revealed to her but she took it in stride and tossed the pants aside. Her hand grazed up Jade's smooth thigh and over her hip, her movements curious yet amazed. Jade shivered at the intensity in Tori's warm brown eyes. She briefly thought of the situation as strange but not weird or awkward. Here she was, about to take her relationship further with her, used to be dog but now human, lover. She disregarded that. Tori was Tori, canine attributes and all. After so long neither of them was bothered by how they came to be. They just were, and that's all Jade needed. She reached out and carefully slipped Tori's top and bottoms off. Tori calmly yet eagerly made it easier by adjusting to anything Jade needed in order to undress her. They took each other in, eyes drifting over their mostly naked bodies. Only the most private parts of them were still covered. Their eyes found each other's again before Jade pulled Tori closer and she complied, lips returning to Jade's in a heated kiss. The night ahead of them was filled with new discoveries. It was a long but satisfying journey.

* * *

The early morning silence was a comfort to Jade who woke up to the blocked out sun for once. She smiled softly and stretched, unconcerned by the body lying on her. Tori groaned at the movement and gripped Jade tighter to stay in place on top. Jade hummed happily and brushed back Tori's hair from her face so she could see her peacefully sleeping features. As she gazed at the tanned beauty she thought back a month previously to the night that made every night after that special. She had to admit, she had her doubts. She hadn't ever been with a woman and Tori had obviously never done anything at all with anyone or anything so naturally Jade was hesitant. Tori didn't share the same worry, which made her all the more eager to learn what to do.

She approached any inexperienced moment like she did most things, head held high and determined to learn. Tori didn't let anything defeat her and that included any fear that she might not be good at something. Jade didn't think she had anything to worry about anyway because she turned out to be a natural. She blushed at that, remembering the way Tori handled her; loving strokes, gentle kisses, their bodies in sync. Tori's confidence was a shining beacon and Jade took advantage of that strength and gave back to Tori what she gave to Jade. In the end, they were both quite satisfied. Jade was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed that Tori was awake. A finger traced down her nose. She opened her eyes to see Tori grinning at her lazily.

"Morning," she greeted simply.

"Hey," Jade replied, chuckling when Tori pouted. She hadn't answered the way Tori wanted her to. Jade just pecked her on the forehead and held a palm to Tori's cheek.

"Fine, good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" Jade rephrased. Tori's eyes lit up as she prepared to answer. She always had so much energy.

"With you I always get a good sleep. I hope you did too," she answered. Her unwavering honesty concerning all things was appreciated but sometimes unnerving. Deceit was a human concept which Tori hadn't fully grasped yet. It was a fact that no animal ever attacked out of revenge or to just do harm. They didn't think like humans in that respect. There was always a reason; whether it was fear, protection, or survival. It was also a fact that cats were the only animals known to attack out of revenge and dolphins often had sex for pleasure like humans. Which was the reason she hated the ocean since an overly friendly dolphin didn't care to differentiate between its own kind and a human. Jade grimaced but turned away from the thought. The point was, that despite Tori being unable to comprehend why she was feeling the way she was, she still enjoyed it and gave back in equal measure without a problem. And boy was that not a problem at all. Jade grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I did," she confirmed. Tori smiled, kissed her, and then hopped out of bed, taking the blankets with her.

"Hey!" Jade exclaimed, grabbing the end of it before her nude body was subjected to the morning chill. Tori looked back with a sly grin, knowing what she was doing.

"Well, I'm cold too. Come on then. I have to take a shower and then we gotta ride our bike around that huge park," she said with excitement. Endless activities, just as active and hyper as ever. Jade groaned, remembering that she had given in to Tori's begging last night. The girl knew just how to get what she wanted and Jade fell for it every time, hence their lack of clothes. What else would she do on a day off anyway? Jade thought about it for a second before shrugging, sliding off the bed with her half of the blanket, and then following Tori to the bathroom. They shared a shower, reminding Jade of the completely embarrassing first time she had to show Tori how to shower, and then they returned to the room to get dressed.

When they were ready Tori practically dragged Jade out to the patio to get their tandem bike. They were on the road in no time, heading for the nearby park. A whole two hours later found them sprawled out on the grass, freshly fallen leaves rustling under them. They had taken a rest but Tori couldn't resist jumping into the leaves to roll in them, her dog tendencies subtly apparent once again. Jade joined her after pushing out the kickstand of the bike to park it. She plopped down in the noisy dry leaves to watch Tori roll around on her back with an adorable content smile. Her hands and legs were held in a way a dog would but she soon stretched out to lay still. She huffed out a sigh and then opened her eyes to look at Jade.

"Lay down," she encouraged. Jade did as she was told, falling back in the leaves. She was wrapped in a coat and scarf but had removed her gloves a while ago. Tori was in a light jacket, her higher temperature keeping her warm. Jade looked around, her eyes falling on a guy playing Frisbee with his black Labrador. Tori looked from Jade to the two playing and then back to Jade before sitting up.

"Do you miss it?" she wondered, leaning over Jade in an effort to get her attention. Jade, understanding what she meant, looked up at her with half a smile.

"Sometimes, but I like you the way you are, ok?" Jade answered truthfully. Tori nodded, but she didn't look convinced. Along with her transformation came a ship load of feelings, thoughts, emotions, and abilities she didn't have as a dog. It was all so hard to adjust to on top of the still active canine side of her. She found herself struggling sometimes but Jade was always there to help her through it. A whistling sound and a warning shouted on the wind made Tori glance up just in time to catch the Frisbee flying at them. Jade's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"What the f-" she began when the guy from earlier ran up seconds behind his dog who continued to chase the toy right up to them. Tori found herself in a strange, surreal, situation. It wasn't necessary but she was still protectively keeping the male dog away from her mate, jealous over the looks the guy was giving Jade, and nostalgic over the times she remembered playing fetch with Jade. She tossed the Frisbee and watched as the Labrador ran off after it. She knew exactly what the dog felt, the boundless joy in being with his human. She shook her head to clear it and then returned her attention to the guy.

"Hey. Sorry about that. I guess I tossed it a little too far that time," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, his eyes on Jade. Tori's body was tense, shoulders held in a way that allowed her to get up quick as lightening should she need to. She tried to fight down the familiar urge to defend and instead seem unaffected. Jade noticed the slight change in her body language and decided to get rid of the guy as fast as possible.

"We're fine," she told him with a strained smile.

"Thank you for the concern but you might want to keep an eye on your Lab," Tori added evenly, placing her arm over Jade to point out with her other hand where the dog had gone but also to give him a message. _She's mine._ He got the message, straightening up and averting his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Jax! Here boy! Leave the squirrel alone!" he called, running after his dog. Jade laughed and stroked Tori's cheek affectionately.

"Was someone jealous?" she taunted in a coddling voice Tori hadn't heard since she was a dog. She was still affected by it the same way though.

"No, of course not," she responded quickly, smiling into Jade's hand while she leaned into her welcoming touch.

"Mhm. Are you sure? You know I would never-" she began, but Tori silenced her with a firm kiss. It stole Jade's breath away and left her panting.

"I know. I'm sorry, master. I just…you're mine," Tori whispered, her forehead resting on Jade's. Jade shivered at the soft yet possessive quality in Tori's voice, noting the word she used when her emotions got the best of her. Almost all human pretense disappeared in those moments. She couldn't hide that part of her.

"I love you, Tori. You'll always be mine and I'll always be yours," Jade replied just as quietly. She kissed Tori once more and then pushed her over to hold her down by the shoulders.

"Now relax. I'm not going anywhere," she tacked on playfully. Her smirk tipped Tori off to what she would do next.

"No, Jade," Tori pleaded, gripping Jade's forearms and laughing before the tickle attack was even on her. Jade was straddling her left leg so she raised her right to fend Jade off, pressing her foot into Jade's waist, the movement an automatic reaction to a time back when Jade playfully wrestled her as a dog. She would always get out of being pinned down by using her back legs, her front useless in the situation. She sometimes forgot that her hands and arms were very useful now but she wasn't thinking clearly. Jade knew this, a smile curling her lips when she felt the foot push against her.

Her hands aimed for Tori's side anyway, nimble fingers digging into the sensitive spots. Tori burst out laughing, squirming in an attempt to escape. She managed to flip them over so that Jade fell into the leaves under them, sending them scattering. She was laughing now as Tori jumped on her, legs straddling Jade's waist and left hand planted by her head while her right tickled her. Their eyes met and Tori stopped, gazing down at her human. She cupped Jade's face in her hands and then leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate, loving, kiss. She couldn't get enough.

"What was that?" Jade panted. Tori just smiled and touched her nose to Jade's nose affectionately.

"I just love you so much. Can we get food and then head home?" Tori responded. Jade nodded and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Tori's ear.

"Yeah, let's go," she agreed. Tori got off her and offered her a hand up. Jade took it and she was pulled off the ground. They took a moment to brush themselves off and then walked to their bike. When they got there and prepared to get on, a man in a long black trench coat approached them. Tori instantly felt a twinge of familiarity when the wind blew his scent to her. She wasn't sure if he was a danger or not but she still took a protective step in front of Jade. It bugged her that she should know this man but didn't at the same time. Jade's relaxed expression hardened, taking in Tori's actions and the stranger that stopped to stand in front of them.

"Can we help you?" she said in her usual deadpan that made most rethink their decision. However, he did no such thing. He just smiled and took a bow, taking off his hat in the process.

"My name is Dr. Murdoch. I've been searching for my lost puppy. She seemed to have run off, oh, maybe, two years ago. I think you know where she went," he introduced himself, studious gaze flicking from one girl to the other. Both froze at the meaning hidden behind his feigned casual words.

"What do you want?" Jade growled, stepping around Tori with a firm grip on her arm to remove her from her stance in front of Jade.

"Straight to the point. I like that," he said with an approving nod. He looked to Tori like she was an interesting math problem.

"So, it worked," he stated with something like pride gleaming in his eyes.

"What worked? You better start talking before I get scissor happy," Jade demanded. Tori stayed quiet, unable to voice anything but a low whine. She was feeling and thinking too much again. Jade caught on to her distress, easily reading her once again. She didn't like anyone who made Tori uncomfortable.

"What do you know?" Jade snapped at him. The man held up his hands in an attempt to placate her.

"I'll explain, but not here. Meet me at this address at seven on the dot tonight and I'll tell you everything," he assured them. He held out a card and Jade snatched it from his grip. She didn't even look at it.

"We'll be there," she guaranteed. He tipped his hat.

"I'm sure you will," he agreed. Tori watched him walk away, her brows heavily creased.

"Jade, I don't want to go. I don't trust him," she mumbled. Jade turned to bring her into a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around her thin frame.

"It's ok, Tor. We'll figure this out," she promised. Tori nodded and rested her chin on Jade's shoulder. They stayed in the embrace until they both felt better and then got on the bike to head home. Both of them were overrun with thoughts the whole way. They shared a small dinner, sat around watching TV but not really seeing it, and then eventually just laid together on the couch each trying to process what might or might not happen once they learned the truth of Tori's situation. When the time came they left quietly, hands locked in silent comfort. Jade pulled up outside a small unassuming office building. She looked over at Tori who gulped nervously. She was the picture of a shaking dog about to go into the vet for a check-up. A whine ghosted from between her lips, a sound that was so small that Jade wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't so quiet in the car.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them, ok? We're only here to understand what happened and that's it. I promise," Jade reassured her. Tori looked at her and smiled but it wavered. They got out and Tori instantly gravitated to Jade's side, clutching her arm tightly. Her eyes flicked around constantly. Jade could feel little tremors run down her body. She found herself wondering what happened here to make her so cautious, or maybe she was frightened of the unknown, what could happen. Jade didn't like it either but she had to know and she knew Tori wanted to understand too or else she wouldn't have agreed to come. She never forced herself through anything that scared her unless it was worth it. Watching a horror movie at home, hell no. Taking Jade out as a gift or date to see a horror movie she looked forward to watching, then yes, because seeing Jade happy made Tori happy.

She loved being the one who could do that for Jade. She loved being there for her, even if it made her uncomfortable. This was a part of her past she was always curious about but she coward at the idea that her past might hold scary or even painful memories that she had forgotten. Jade squeezed her hand and then began forward, entering the building. The woman at the reception desk looked up from her typing to give them a welcoming smile that Jade just knew had to be fake. She strode forward and tossed the card she was given on the immaculate desktop without a word. She fixed her stern features on the woman, waiting for her to elaborate. Her smile dropped, she rolled her eyes, and then mumbled something about wasted money and bad business while she picked up the phone and dialed. She waited a few seconds before she began to speak to the person on the other end of the line.

"You called someone in? Yeah, it's seven. Send them in? Sure, yeah, fine," she said in a clipped manner. She hung up, grabbed a slip of paper, jotted something down, and then pushed it at Jade. She looked at the woman with a skeptically lifted brow and received one in return.

"You and me both," she grumbled. Jade sighed, took the paper, and turned away. Tori looked over Jade's shoulder at the scribbles across the paper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Instructions, or maybe directions," Jade responded tersely. She glanced up at the hall she was facing and matched it up to the paper.

"This way," she said, striding down the hall. She wasn't at all amused by the way in which she had to find Dr. Murdoch. It was like following a damn treasure map. It took five minutes before they stood outside a black door marked Dr. James Murdoch. She pushed open the door and barged in, dragging Tori in after her. She had subconsciously dug her heels in to try and postpone the inevitable. The doctor himself sat at a big desk at the end of the rather large room. He looked up when they entered and smiled.

"Have a seat," he offered, gesturing to two set up right in front of his desk. Jade shut the door behind her and then moved to take a seat, directing Tori into the one next to her. She was reluctant to part from Jade so she clutched at her arm in an effort to comfort herself. The doctor watched her with that same scrutiny as before.

"What is this place?" Jade demanded, her voice sharp and unyielding.

"Just an accountant firm," he responded too nonchalantly. Jade detected the sly smile hidden just underneath.

"My ass it is," she growled in retaliation.

"It is. Try asking something more specific," he mocked. Jade hated being toyed with. She grit her teeth but pressed on.

"What the hell are you doing and why are you hiding it within an accountant firm," she spat out with an acidic quality.

"There you go. Smart girl," he replied with a laugh.

"Explain," she ordered through clenched teeth.

"So much expected authority for someone who's powerless," he observed. Jade stayed quiet, fighting back her impatience and waited for him to continue.

"You're full of frustration and a need to understand yet you're capable of holding back your temper I see," he commented.

"Are you gonna keep taking notes on me or are you gonna tell me why the hell we're here?" Jade said in a level tone.

"Very well. My small group of fellow scientists and I are paying off this company in exchange for a space in the basement to work," he came right out and explained.

"You mean fiddling with nature like it's nothing but a toy?" Jade countered disapprovingly. He frowned at that.

"You have no idea of the breakthroughs we will accomplish," he disagreed.

"And have you made any breakthroughs?" she retorted. When he couldn't answer right away she grunted and shook her head.

"Yeah, I thought not. All of you scientists are the same, meddling with things that don't concern them all for the sake of learning something new," she muttered. She was staring him down with an angry glare to go with her words.

"Fine. Let's say that is what we do, but if you're looking for a breakthrough, look at the girl sitting next to you. We have successfully engineered a Shifter," he said with barely concealed awe that erased the contempt he directed at Jade. She looked at Tori who sat in utter confusion.

"What am I?" she questioned him.

"A Shifter. You can take the form of a dog and a human," he answered.

"I haven't changed back. I don't think I can," she told him.

"That's because you haven't tried to. You must have yearned to be human so much that you shifted. I'm guessing you're too happy now to ever consider changing back," he explained. Tori hesitated to confirm his reasoning but eventually she nodded.

"I thought as much. You were always so adventurous and looking to learn. After injecting you with our serum I took you home to keep an eye on you and take notes. However, you seemed to have wandered away from me. I thought you were lost but it looks like you just found a new home. It took so long to track you down, days of patrols, but we found you," he said with glee.

"How do you know?" Jade interrupted.

"I've never seen a human roll in leaves with such abandon, or grow territorial by displaying a stance most common to dogs, or playfully initiating a wrestle match the way she has. I've studied dogs' behaviors and how they interact too long to miss the signs," he answered certainly. Jade's frown deepened and her hand squeezed Tori's in an effort to calm her.

"So, what now, because I hate to break it to you but Tori isn't going anywhere," Jade warned him. He laughed, folded his arms, and then sat back in his chair.

"I'm afraid you have no say in that," he said calmly with a shake of his head. Jade moved to stand, not liking his ominous tone, but the minute she was standing rough hands grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Tori. She punched the large guard without a second thought but it didn't slow him down. He forced her hands behind her back roughly and held them squeezed tightly together with one hand while the other clubbed her in the stomach. She choked on air, doubled up, and fell to her knees gasping and trying to breathe. She coughed harshly but didn't have time to catch her breath when the guard hauled her off the floor again. The doctor walked around the desk towards her but Tori pounced, finally over her shock. She snarled, ready to bite him if she had to, but another guard showed up behind her, pinning her arms down with one of his strong arms wrapped around her while the other wielded a needle with precision, aimed right for her neck. Tori's eyes widened and she yelp before swaying on her feet. Her eyes fluttered shut and then she was falling but the guard caught her.

"Now, behave or you won't be released without some…compensation for fighting back," the doctor addressed Jade. She took a few more deep breaths before kicking back, her boot nailing the guard in the shin. He jerked away in shock and Jade took advantage to lunge at the doctor. Her fist met his jaw and he stumbled back against his desk. She raised her fist to land another blow but the guard was on her again. With a peeved nod from the doctor the guard grabbed her by the neck to swing into her torso again. She staggered but was finally knocked down when a fist met her face. On her hands and knees she was kicked in the side so that she fell over with a cry of pain and stayed down. She had been holding it all in so far but her body finally gave in. Her head was reeling and her vision was blurry but her eyes still sought out Tori. She hugged her middle and groaned, the taste of blood in her mouth. She spat, catching the disgusted frown on the doctor's face. She just smiled, satisfied.

"Get her out of here. Take the Shifter downstairs. I'll be there shortly," he ordered.

"You monster! You won't get away with this! She was a puppy for fuck's sake! She doesn't deserve this! She's innocent!" Jade screamed desperately, trying to fight off the guard's hands but she was too tired and worn out to do much. He turned away from her and Jade's gaze flicked to Tori who was being carried away.

"Tori!" Jade yelled in frustration, trying to wake her up but knowing it was futile. She failed, she failed to keep her safe. She wished she never gave into the temptation to learn where Tori came from. Now she lost the only thing she ever truly loved. She lost her very heart. She struggled anew but a blow to her head quickly sent her into darkness.

* * *

By the time she woke up it was too late. Tori was long gone. She was back at her apartment bloody and bruised, her car parked outside. It was like nothing happened. Like she had one long nightmare that beat her to hell and left her in pain that radiated from more than one source. She rushed back to the office building and demanded to see the doctor but everyone acted like he was never there. She called the cops and had them search the place but nothing turned up. She tried to tell them about Tori but they wouldn't listen. They were starting to look at her like she was crazy so she wisely backed down, thanked them for their time, and resolved to figure out the situation on her own. No matter what she came up with she got nowhere. She was flailing and even she knew it. After a month went by she finally broke down and let it all out. She hadn't been to work in a week, claiming that she had a serious sickness, one that wasn't even due to a virus. It was an affliction of the heart and she was sure it was killing her.

She spent that week sitting on her couch, hugging Tori's favorite sweatshirt Jade had given her. She had even loved it as a dog, sleeping on it often. By this point she was too tired to shed any tears. She was weak and tired and dead to the world. She was dreading having to move on, to give up on Tori and return to her life. She would lose her job if she didn't go back Monday like she said she would, but she just couldn't do anything until she found Tori. She couldn't abandon her. Tears burned her eyes out of the blue and she was crying again, whimpering Tori's name over and over again. She ended up curled in a fetal position on the couch all day until darkness fell. She was sleeping restlessly so she didn't miss the scratching noises at the door. She twitched in her sleep, the dream turning the sound into something else, but she was soon brought back into reality at the familiar whines, whimpers, and drawn out howls. She shot up, her heart racing.

"Vega?" she croaked, her voice almost nonexistent after neglecting it for so long. She waited but only silence answered her. It must have been the dream. Her heart sunk back into the black pit it called home for the past month. She slumped into the couch and prepared to lose herself to unconsciousness again when the sounds started up once more. She gripped her arms tightly and bit her lip, debating whether she should get up and check. She couldn't stand it if it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She wouldn't be able to stand the dejection, but she forced herself up in a moment of weakness and stumbled to the door. She squeezed the cold handle in her grip a few seconds and took a couple deep breathes before flinging open the door. She almost didn't believe it when her dog, Vega, sat on the doorstep.

Her tail wagged slowly, happy to see her master again despite looking tired. Jade's eyes took in her matted fur streaked with red, most of it around her muzzle. She stood there frozen, uncomprehending, until the crying dog jumped at her, scratching at her front in an attempt to snap her out of it. She finally connected her brain to her body and hugged the animal to her. She fell to her knees and burst into heavy sobs, hugging the dog close. She repeated Vega's name over and over again. The canine whimpered at her human's pain and licked at her cheek in hopes that she would cheer up, as if to say 'I'm here now'. Jade sat there hugging her constant companion with joy and relief in her heart before letting the dog go and shutting the door. She wiped at her face and turned to look down at Vega who watched her with intelligent eyes.

"You scared the fuck out of me, girl. Do you know that? God, I thought I lost you," Jade said, knowing the dog understood her to some extent. Vega whined and butted Jade's leg softly. Jade's hand stroked her fur and then walked away to head for the bathroom. Vega followed loyally as always. Jade didn't want to admit it but she was somewhat disappointed that she wasn't in her human form. What if it wore off? She missed Tori but she was grateful she had her back in any form she could have her. She retrieved the collar she kept in the drawer of her night stand ever since that day Vega became Tori Vega and set it on the counter of the sink. She then picked out a change of clean clothes and set that aside in the bathroom too. She turned on the water, made sure it was at a comfortable temperature, and then looked over at Vega who sat in the doorway with her head tilted.

"Time for a bath. We both need it," Jade said with a halfhearted chuckle. She patted her leg and Vega stood to walk in the bathroom. She always liked baths as she adored water. Jade shut the door behind her and then began to strip. Vega waited patiently for her and then hopped in the tub when she stepped in. She crouched down and began washing off Vega first, making sure she had no injuries. Besides raw rings around her neck and legs she was fine. Jade let out a breath in relief and Vega licked her in reassurance. Once she was clean Jade washed. Again, Vega patiently waited. When they were ready to get out Jade stepped out first and dried off then got dressed. She dried off Vega afterwards. A quick blow dryer and brush work and Vega was mostly dry. Jade made a mental note to pack up and get the hell out of there as soon as possible before she collapsed on her bed. She only had enough strength to grab Vega's collar and chuck her dirty clothes in the hamper. Vega sat at her feet and looked at her. Jade examined the collar in her hands, the green band well used and metal plate shining in the light. The front read:

_Vega_

The back read:

_Property of Jade West_

That was followed by her address and cell number. She smiled at the simple statement and then patted the bed. Vega hopped up and laid her head on Jade's lap. She slid the collar on and then patted the dog's head. She then lifted her head, kissed her nose, and then moved to get under the covers of her bed.

"C'mere, Vega. I can't sleep without you," she called tiredly. Vega nosed under the blanket as she'd done in the past and settled right against Jade. She huffed out a heavy breath and then all was silent. Jade threw an arm over the warm body next to her and dropped off faster than she ever had before, finally able to relax and let all her hurt, pain, stress, and anxiety go. Jade slept way past morning and well into noon. When she finally came back into consciousness she was more than aware of the soft delicate body draped over hers, hands buried in her shirt tightly and legs tangled. She dared not hope, as she found it too good to be true, but eventually she took a deep breath and then opened her eyes. They took in all the beauty that was Tori; her best friend, her lover. Tears gathered in her eyes again but this time it was from happiness.

"Tori," she whispered, her hands at the girl's bare lower back sliding up so that one stopped to rest at her shoulder blade while the other drifted higher to stroke through her hair. She stirred, groaning her complaint against waking up. Jade laughed as the tears finally fell.

"Wake up," she called, needing to see her face, needing to hear her voice.

"Too early, master. Need s'more sleep," she slurred sleepily. Jade just shook her head, cradled Tori's face in her hands, and urged her to get up from her position laying on Jade's chest. She directed Tori's lips to hers and kissed her with as much love as she could. Tori reacted almost instantly, releasing her hold on Jade's shirt to push against the bed in an effort to press back into the kiss. She crawled up Jade's body to straddle her waist and sit on her stomach so that her hands were free to hold Jade's face like she held Tori's. The kiss was languid and slow in a way that showed how uncertain they both were. When it finally ended they kept their eyes closed and touched foreheads.

"Am I dreaming?" Jade asked carefully after a long length of silence.

"No, I'm here. I'm here for good," Tori replied sincerely. Jade's breath hitched with a sudden sob that tore at her throat and brought tears to her eyes again. She pulled Tori against her and squeezed her tight. Tori returned the gesture, never wanting to let Jade go.

"I missed you so much. It hurt, Jade. It hurt without you, and he...he hurt me. He made me change so many times I couldn't do it anymore. I was getting confused. I was so angry. All I remember is wanting to be with you again. I wanted my human. I attacked him. I tore out his throat and fought my way out. I **had** to get home. I had to make it back to you," Tori rambled brokenly. She nuzzled her way under Jade's jaw to inhale her scent, to make sure Jade was really there.

"I killed him, Jade. I didn't want to, but I-I couldn't…" Tori went on, her voice cracking as her sobs grew stronger. So that was where all the blood came from. She did so much to get back to Jade, and Tori being Tori, felt shame and guilt even when survival told her it was the right thing to do. Her animal nature had won out eventually and her survival instincts kicked in, saving her as it was supposed to. It was her human side that mourned from the repercussions. It didn't matter. What mattered was that she was home now.

"Shhh," Jade crooned in her ear, rubbing her back. She started singing as her hands soothed Tori's rigid body and tightly wound muscles. Slowly she relaxed under Jade's care.

"Don't think about that anymore. You're here now and we have each other. You're safe," she continued. Tori nodded, falling silent and just letting her tears run. They stayed like that a whole hour before Jade realized that Tori had fallen asleep. She got comfortable and let herself drift off again. The next time she woke up to hands running along her stomach. They feathered over her navel and she shivered. Then they ran back up to brush at the edge of her bra. Lips touched down on her shoulder, neck, jaw, cheek, and then replaced with a hot tongue that traveled to her ear. With a flick and then gentle teeth nipping she groaned. A kiss was placed under her ear and then a breath wafted over it, causing goose bumps.

"Wake up," Tori whispered, her voice breathy. Jade opened her eyes and met Tori's smoldering gaze. She looked at her with confusion but Tori just shifted, her hips pressing into Jade. Tori bit her lip in an effort to stave off the moan building in her throat already.

"I understand now, Jade. All those times you felt like this. All those times you showed me what it was to want without reason except pleasure. I woke up from dreams of me and you. I didn't realize just how much I missed you. Now I know. I want it. I want you," she confessed. Jade's grip on her waist tightened slightly when Tori's body undulated on top of hers in the most provocative way. She hissed at the contact and squeezed her eyes shut, her desire blossoming rapidly. A smile carved into her features.

"What a way to wake up. Geez, what's g-gotten into you?" she replied when Tori began biting at her neck. Her hips rolled into her again and she moaned, the sound cut off when Tori's lips met hers and her tongue entered her mouth. She pulled away to look Jade in the eyes.

"I thought it was over. I thought I would never see you again. I love you, Jade. Even when you were my master. Even when you were my best friend. You are the only human I will ever listen to. **M** **y** human. I love you so much I can't stand it and all I wanna do right now is show you. Please, Jade. Let me show you," she begged, her words almost lost when her lips ducked down to meet the warm skin of Jade's stomach after her hands pushed her shirt out of the way.

"I love you too, Tori. I always have ever since I found you hiding under that car. You're everything to me," Jade gasped. Tori smiled softly and then her hands were tugging on her bottoms. Jade wasted no time and yanked off her shirt then discarded her bra. By then Tori had her bottoms off. When their naked bodies met they both whimpered, their arousal spiking. They fell into a familiar and welcomed pattern, their rhythm matching up perfectly. Their hands knew where to touch at just the right time. Their bodies slid over each other while their mouths took turns with their hands on their bodies when they weren't locking lips. They were desperate at first, but after finishing twice, they spent the last build up in a slow rise to breaking point. They hit their climaxes together and laid in each other's arms tiredly but satisfied. Jade held Tori tightly, refusing to let her go too far. They basked in the afterglow and then slept off another hour.

When they woke up they were finally level headed and feeling ten times better. After a huge breakfast the two relaxed to just enjoy down time before Jade brought up moving. Tori agreed and they began the packing process as soon as possible. Jade broke into her savings and used it to aid in finding a new apartment as well as hiring a crew of movers. It took longer than planned since Jade had to return to work and Tori swore she would stay put no matter what while she was gone. If they were protective before, they were a stone castle with a surrounding moat filled with piranha when it came to the other's safety now. They were inseparable as much as a situation allowed. Eventually they were all moved in and unpacking in their new apartment. It was a new start in more ways than one. A nice day found them taking a break from unpacking to check out the beach which would become their new park.

Their choice to move closer to the water was one Jade had wanted since living with Beck but he didn't want to be by the beach so Jade relented only to make him stop whining. With Tori she was free to decide since Tori was fine with anything she chose. From there it took a long time to get to work but Jade didn't mind because she was looking into a job in their area and wouldn't be returning to her old work place once she did. Tori was lucky enough to land a home job watching people's dogs. The irony made Jade laugh and tease her, but who better to understand a dog's needs than a dog? It kept Tori happy while Jade was away too as Tori felt relaxed among her fellow canines. People paid top dollar once they learned of how good she was. Once Jade successfully found a job closer to home things settled into a comfortable routine. Soon their shared day off had come, Tori matching hers with Jade's only day off.

They took out their bike and went down the couple blocks to the beach where they set out the blanket and umbrella they brought, kicking back in the sun. Jade didn't like the water after that horrid incident but Tori happily frolicked in the waves. Jade swore she would be barking right now if she was in her dog form. Speaking of which, Tori hadn't been able to call upon it since she returned. Jade figured she had been forced back and forth so much that she was incapable of it, or she was subconsciously blocking it because of that same ordeal. Whatever it was, Jade didn't mind. She wanted Tori happy, and whatever provided that then she was content too. Jade sighed and cleared away all thought in order to doze, the big umbrella over her blotting out the sun. Her fair skin couldn't handle it like Tori's tanned skin could. She didn't know how long she was drifting when she felt freezing wet drops of water sprinkle on her.

"Tori, stop it," Jade grumbled, knowing it was her without opening her eyes. Tori laughed, hugging a towel to her lithe body.

"Sorry," she responded lightly, clearly enjoying their outing. Her voice alone made Jade smile. She opened her eyes and removed her shades to take in Tori now sitting down on her side of the blanket and staring out to sea. She was beautiful. At that moment, a Frisbee shot past them, disrupting Jade's silent admiring gaze.

"Again?" she complained, watching as the Frisbee lost steam and sailed into the sand not too far from them. Tori happily jumped to her feet to get it while Jade rolled her eyes, replaced her shades, and laid down. Meanwhile, Tori returned to Jade just as a dark skinned guy showed up to get it back.

"Didja lose something?" Tori inquired with a smile, handing it to him. Jade opened an eye to watch the exchange but otherwise said nothing.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hey, you guys here all by yourself?" he asked, looking down at Jade to include her in his question.

"Yes. What of it?" Jade spoke up, already on guard. As time passed Jade hadn't loosened up as much as Tori who was naturally friendly. She couldn't stay distrustful for very long.

"Nothin', just thought you'd like to join us. We're playing a game of volleyball soon and then sticking around to hang at the pier for something to eat," he answered with a shrug.

"No," Jade deadpanned before Tori could get a word out. She sunk to her knees on Jade's side of the blanket and pouted even though Jade couldn't see at the moment. It didn't matter because Tori knew that she would know she was pouting as soon as she spoke.

"Please, Jade. It sounds so fun and we haven't eaten yet. Please?" Tori pleaded, leaning over her. Jade opened her eyes to see those big puppy dog eyes and couldn't help but smile, swayed by Tori's charm like all the times before.

"Well damn. You know I can't say no to that face," Jade sighed, giving in with an eye roll. Tori cheered, kissed her cheek, and then looked to the guy who was watching them with a mix between amusement and curiosity.

"We'll be there," Tori told him.

"Cool. We'll be over there," he said, pointing out their location. Tori nodded and traded farewells with him then practically pounced on Jade, hugging her and kissing her all over.

"I know, I know. I'm great," Jade joked between chuckles and fending Tori off.

"You're the best," Tori corrected. She pressed a kiss to Jade's lips and then stood.

"Now get up lazy so we can take our stuff over there," she urged. Jade got up to help her fold up the blanket and then held the umbrella while Tori held the blanket. They walked together towards what would potentially be their new friends. The dark skinned guy introduced himself as Andre, then came the tall tanned girl named Trina, then the small redhead named Cat, and then lastly the skinny boy with glasses named Robbie. Jade and Tori introduced themselves then found a spot among the others. They talked a while before playing a few games of volleyball, which Tori excelled at and Jade simply tolerated for her girlfriend's sake.

When they were done with that they all helped pack then headed for their car while Jade and Tori stopped by their bike. They met up with the group at the agreed upon rendezvous spot. Planning what to eat was trivial at worst and then they were off. Both Tori and Jade liked their new acquaintances even though Jade kept denying it. They all got along like they had always known each other. The day ended with the sun low on the horizon, exchanging numbers and promises to meet up again sometime soon. They parted ways with the group heading into the city while Jade and Tori went home. Jade offered to wrestle the bike out on the porch and then returned inside. They took turns in the shower before climbing in bed. They talked about their day which then morphed into tender words of love. Jade gathered Tori in her arms and curled around her.

"I love you Tori. I always will," she mumbled.

"I'll always love you too, Jade," Tori answered, kissing Jade's cheek. They fell asleep effortlessly knowing that the other was close by. They had gone through so much, overcome so much, and now it was time to put that all behind them and look to the future. They met a great group of friends, they had a nice place to live, and the most important thing of all, they had each other. That was all that mattered. Sleep finally consumed them, identical smiles on their lips. They both couldn't wait to see what their future held and no additional problems would ever stop them from achieving anything less than the best as long as they had each other.


End file.
